


Warnings

by Pilux



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilux/pseuds/Pilux
Summary: Had a prompt to write a writing draft with a muse other than Khadgar! In this one, I picked Anduin, with Genn and Tess Greymane making appearances.





	Warnings

    The young King pinched the bridge of his nose with slight agitation, praying that either this day would fall quiet, or that he would actually be allowed to take care of something. People kept running to him with some sort of crisis, but a guard or champion or agent would always offer to take care of the matter.  
He was starting to run out of guards.  
Another female ran up - Anduin noted that he’d seen her before - and she was in a panic over some slaughtered cows in the Stormwind cemetery.  
   “Ah, allow me to -”  
   “FEAR NOT, MY KING. I will look into this matter!” A guard volunteered, leaving promptly with the woman before Anduin could even issue out an order. He glanced around the room, two guards left. This was starting to feel more and more like some sort of trap. He motioned the two guards over, and they promptly shuffled closer.  
   “Could you two, do me a favor.” He asked calmly, hiding his irritation the best he could.  
   “Yes! Anything, my King!” They saluted, awaiting their orders eagerly.  
   “Don’t volunteer to look into the next crisis that comes running in, please? Allow me to. No matter what it is. Just let me handle it.” The guards glanced at each other in surprise, uncomfortable with the order, but obligated to listen. They bowed before returning to their posts. All was quiet in the keep for several moments, when another woman came running in. He KNEW he’d seen her before. But she looked different somehow. This was most certainly a trap. But was it to get him out? Or to keep him in the keep?  
   “My King! An Imp has taken control of a baker and is recruiting the Orphans with demonically tainted cookies!” This was easily the most ridiculous sounding thing ever, and he stared at the woman for long, loooong moment. The two guards looked over at their King, questioning if he wanted to take back his previous order. He waved a hand dismissively and approached the woman.  
   “Show me, ma’am. I will do what I can to help.” He noted her surprise, and she actually tried to insist that the matter could be solved by one of his guards. But Anduin smiled warmly, hands behind his back, polite as ever. “No no, I insist! What good is a King who never helps his people himself?”  The woman argued again, that he needn’t come, but when Anduin refused to change his mind, she awkwardly motioned for him to follow.

  
   He tried to hold a conversation with her as they walked, noting there was a lack of guards patrolling the streets they walked through. But her answers were short, quick, and she sounded more and more nervous the longer they walked. He noted they were headed to the cemetery.  
   “I thought it was a pile of cows in the cemetery, and not, what was it? Demonic cookies for Orphans?”  
   “O-oh they, they are happening in the same location, my King!”  
   “I see.” Anudin prepared himself for either something incredibly stupid, or incredibly dangerous. Or both. It was most likely both. They rounded a corner to reveal the entrance and the woman immediately took off running into the cemetery. His hands crackled with the light as he quickly followed after her. Incredibly dangerous. What he saw most definitely incredibly dangerous. His heart skipped a beat as he found himself staring up at the towering visage of a Lich. The bodies of all of the tricked guards and heroes lay strewn about the graves as several cultists chanted under their breath. Although he’d never seen him before, Anduin knew exactly who stood before him.  
   “K-Kel’thuzad!” He stammered, wondering how, and when, the Archlich got into his city. Every beat of his heart felt as though it were about to burst from his chest, and the pain increased as fear gnawed at his very soul the moment Ke’lthuzad turned his icy gaze to Anduin. He reminded himself that the light would protect him, but his legs refused to move. Refused to listen. Kel’thuzad reached out to grab Anduin and he audibly shouted out in surprise as a strong shake woke him from his dream.  
  “Ah! I’m sorry Anduin! You didn’t look too comfortable and you were mutterin’ in yer sleep! You alright, luv?” Tess sheepishly took a step back, as Anduin quickly realized he was back in the keep, on the throne. Sighing deeply, he brushed a hand through his hair.  
   “Yes, I’m fine. Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.” Tess frowned and opened her mouth to ask about his dream when he father walked in. She quickly backed away, giving the two Kings their space.  
   “Falling asleep on your throne, regardless of the number of guards, is dangerous Anduin.” Greymane scolded gruffly, making no comment about the rest not being peaceful. Tess tried to defend Anduin but was dismissed with a wave. “Not now, Tess. Anduin needs to learn some responsibility, if he was so tired, he should have left for his quarters.”

The funny thing was, Anduin didn’t recall being tired at all. And that dream had been…it had felt so REAL the concept of being asleep never occurred to him. He rubbed the back of his neck as Genn continued to give him an earful, glancing up at the approaching figure.

 It was her.

 The one from the dream.

 Anduin quickly rose to his feet, heart racing, hands charging with the light. He refused to take his eyes off her, he refused to let her get a word out. He heard Genn shout at him to stop, but he didn’t listen. Anduin called upon the light, smiting the woman where she stood much to the confusion of everybody. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Greymane shifted into his Worgen form, grabbing Anduin harshly by his shoulders and giving him a rough shake.

   “Anduin, light’s sake, what is WRONG with you?” He didn’t answer, he simply watched the woman as her disguise melted away revealing her true loyalties.

Cult of the Damned. With her secret out, the guards quickly jumped into action, taking her prisoner and dragging the confused and angry cultist to a holding cell. Everyone else who remained stared at Anduin in surprise, how had he known? The young King quickly started barking orders, Greymane still a bit flabbergasted.  
   “Call the Highlord and Mograine IMMEDIATELY. In the meantime, I want any available Paladin and Priest in Stormwind to head to the Cemetery, tell any Death Knights in the city to avoid that area and send for my Agents.” Everyone was in a bit of stupor for a split second, before Greymane snapped out of his.   
   “You heard your King! That was an order Now MOVE.” Anduin raised his voice a bit, demanding action. Greymane looked at him proudly as people scrambled to fulfill the KIng’s orders. Anduin focused on keeping himself calm, hoping that the Highlord and Mograine would get there soon.  
   “My boy, I am impressed! How did you know?” Anduin relaxed his shoulders, taking a moment to sit back in his chair.  
   “The light works in mysterious ways.” He mumbled darkly.

 

He almost preferred the demonic cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a prompt to write a writing draft with a muse other than Khadgar! In this one, I picked Anduin, with Genn and Tess Greymane making appearances.


End file.
